


But Now Comes the Day to Bid You Farewell

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Goodbyes, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: "Something about the way the burglar had said it, something about the longing shining in his blue eyes, tipped Thorin off to what his intentions were, and his heart suddenly felt cold, like an icy band had wrapped around it.He grappled with the realization for a moment longer before he gave voice to his suspicions, 'You’re leaving.'"
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	But Now Comes the Day to Bid You Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I listened to The Last Goodbye while writing this, and I recommend you do the same for maximum ouchies. I stole/altered some lines and themes from the song, book, and movie, but hopefully it’s not too obtrusive. It’s admittedly not the greatest thing I’ve written, and it’s barely been edited, but the idea just would not leave me alone, so here you go. I find the ending for The Hobbit to be very bittersweet, and honestly, bittersweet has always been more painful for me than straight up angst, so it’s safe to say that I made myself very sad with this. 
> 
> Also, I’d like to mention that I’m not discrediting the friendship between Balin and Bilbo by rewriting it as Thorin and Bilbo. The dynamic between Balin and Bilbo is absolutely fantastic and there is not enough content of it (same with Bofur and Bilbo), but I truly think that if Thorin had lived, he would’ve been the one to see Bilbo off. That being said, this is fanfiction, which means that pretty much anything goes.

Thorin watched for a moment as snowflakes fluttered around the Hobbit he had grown so fond of, who was currently basking in the crisp mountain air. The setting sun shone through the heavy clouds and cast a faint but warm glow on him, and his golden curls ruffled lightly in the breeze. The king found the view picturesque, the ground dropping away from the outlook and stretching on as far as the eye could see, Dale and Esgaroth reduced to little smudges on the landscape from their vantage point high on the mountain. Bilbo himself seemed to agree, for Thorin could see a faint, pleased smile on his lips, and he suddenly found himself very glad to still be alive, else he miss the wonderful sight of the burglar taking the time to enjoy himself. He had been through much on their travels, had seen many sorrows, and Thorin thought he more than deserved these moments of peace.

Taking a step forward, he spoke in a quiet tone in an effort to not disturb the sense of calm that clung to the mountainside like fog, “The view from up here is beautiful, is it not?" Even despite his hushed voice, the Hobbit still jumped and whipped around to face the Dwarf, hand straying to his sword. He relaxed when he saw who it was, but the king frowned at the evidence of how much the other had changed since their meeting, for the Bilbo of old would never have reached for a weapon upon being startled.

“Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Gracious me, you gave me quite the fright.” Thorin was quick to apologize, and the Hobbit waved it off, beginning to turn back. He aborted the movement halfway through, though, and with narrowed eyes, the burglar regarded the Dwarf closely before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Should you be up?” He questioned, voice an endearing mix of concern and skepticism.

Stifling a groan, Thorin nodded, “Yes, yes, Óin cleared me this morning.” His wounds from the battle were mending nicely, and he was steadily regaining his strength, but the healer had still insisted that Thorin remain in bed. After a week of enforced bedrest, however, he had decidedly had enough, and he was sure that if he had been forced to spend one more moment lying down, he would’ve lost his mind. And so, despite his grumblings about stubborn and impatient kings, Óin had let him have his way.

Seemingly reading his mind, Bilbo chuckled quietly, shaking his head in fond exasperation, “Begrudgingly I’m sure, but still, I’m glad to see you on your feet again.” This time, Thorin couldn’t help but smile, and he made his way over to the Hobbit’s side, brushing the snow off the railing of the balcony and resting his arms on it. A companionable silence settled over them as the sky slowly darkened, until Thorin eventually recalled the way Bilbo had been surprised at his presence.

“And how is it,” He started, a sly grin growing on his face, “That one with such keen hearing did not notice my approach?” The Hobbit shot a withering look at him, causing Thorin to huff out a laugh.

“I was lost in thought, I suppose,” Bilbo shrugged, and the wistful glint in his eyes instantly killed Thorin’s mirth.

“Thinking of home?” He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Sure enough, the Hobbit nodded in confirmation, “The quest is fulfilled; we’ve taken back Erebor, you are now King under the Mountain, and everyone is well on the mend. I meant it when I told you that I don’t regret coming along on this journey, but now that it is over, my thoughts once again turn to the Shire, and to Bag End, although they were never very far from mind if I’m being completely honest.”

Something about the way the burglar had said it, something about the longing shining in his blue eyes, tipped Thorin off to what his intentions were, and his heart suddenly felt cold, like an icy band had wrapped around it.

He grappled with the realization for a moment longer before he gave voice to his suspicions, “You’re leaving.”

The words were spoken with a quiet and grave surety, more a statement than a question. Bilbo nodded again, silently this time, and Thorin’s mind raced frantically, trying to think of how to get the other to stay, even for just a few more weeks. He couldn’t leave, not yet; they had come all this way together, and Thorin wasn’t ready to let him go. But then, he thought of his own yearning to return home, which had started this whole quest, and he knew that Bilbo was feeling that same pull to the Shire. The Hobbit had stood by his side every step of the way, helping him to reclaim his homeland, and now that they had won, it only made sense that he would wish to go back to his own home. He knew that nothing he could say or do would change the other’s mind, and attempting to deprive his friend of what he so badly longed for would just be cruel.

Decision reached, he turned to Bilbo, a sad smile playing at his lips, and he clapped him gently on the shoulder as he said, “The road is calling to you, my friend, and if you desire my blessing to answer, then you shall have it.” The burglar beamed up at him, eyes sparkling with gratitude, and together they watched the snow fall as the last of the light faded from the sky.

~~

The next day, Bilbo had packed up all his things and made to begin the return journey. He hadn’t told any of the others that he was going, hoping to leave unnoticed, but Thorin walked with him through the gate, boots crunching in the snow that had gathered there, and he found that he was glad for it. He looked to see that Gandalf was already waiting for him with his horse and a pony for himself, and he and Thorin both stopped short at the sight, the reality of what was happening finally hitting them. The Hobbit looked at the Dwarf who had become his closest friend, and he mourned that he couldn’t stay. He didn’t belong here; Bag End was his home, and that was where he desired to be, but he couldn’t deny how much he would miss Thorin when he was gone.

He swallowed thickly, trying to keep from drowning in all that he was feeling, before he cleared his throat and gave his friend a sad smile, “Well, I think I’ll slip quietly away. Will you tell the others I said goodbye?” He didn’t give Thorin the chance to answer, already moving away towards Gandalf so that the other wouldn’t see the tears welling in his eyes.

“You can tell them yourself,” Thorin replied in a gruff voice, and it made him halt.

Slowly, Bilbo looked back and saw all of the Dwarves that he had come to think of as family standing there in the gateway, and he smiled even as he had to fight harder to keep the tears at bay. He had hoped to avoid saying goodbye to them, not because it would be a burden, but because there was so much emotion swirling within him, and there was so much that he wanted to say. Words were lost to him, though, for how could he possibly express how deeply he cared for every single one of them? How could he possibly get himself to say that he would hold the memory of their adventures close to his heart for the rest of his days, that he would never forget them and everything they had been through together?

So instead, he offered them a heartfelt invitation, “If any of you are ever passing Bag End, tea is at four. There’s plenty of it.” Then he looked each of them in the eye, knowing that it would be a long while before he saw any of them again, if he ever did, and he poured every ounce of emotion and sincerity that he possessed into his next words, hoping they would convey would what he could not.

“You are welcome anytime.”

The Dwarves bowed to him, low and solemn, and just as he was turning away, he added as an afterthought, “Don’t bother knocking.” A chuckle rang through the group, and with a smile he turned back to Thorin. He was at an even greater loss for words now; anything he could say to his closest friend would pale in comparison to the enormity of what he felt. Thorin, however, did not seem to have any such qualms.

“And should you ever again find yourself in our corner of the world,” He said, his words holding both a promise and a request, and Bilbo was clever enough to read between the lines, to understand what was left unspoken. “Know that you will always find yourself welcome within our halls. Goodbye, Bilbo, and good luck, wherever you fare.”

And with a final wave to his companions, the Hobbit turned at last to the paths that would lead him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
